Pirate Play
by BonjourMaCherie
Summary: FrUK one-shot


It had taken so very long to convince Arthur to come here and stay for a couple of days.

Busy with the duties of their countries, Arthur and Francis lived dancing around responsibilities to find a niche of time in which to see each other alone. For them, hate and love were one and the same, and that intense passion made it hurt to be apart.

The longer they were apart, the harder they fucked each other.

After a brief reprieve from heavy work that summoned many hours of wonderful pleasure and beautiful heated arguing, Arthur became swamped again. After a week of separation, it had taken over three weeks for Francis to badger him to fight for a short half-vacation. Arthur would rarely do anything showing affection for Francis without an excuse as to why he did it; but now that he could say "Since you wouldn't shut up, you git!", they were in Paris.

Upon their arrival at Francis' apartment, they had both upheld their centuries-long tradition of getting very tipsy together. Engaged in a conversation that switched randomly between quiet reminiscing and name-calling insulting glaring angry banter, they drank and thoroughly enjoyed being together.

They stopped drinking before getting drunk, wanting to remember tonight, and entertained themselves by reprising a very old argument.

"She really wasn't the Virgin Queen for very long at all…~"

"Good Queen Bess never did anything with you, you ridiculous pompous twat!"

How Francis loved to make things up just to tease Arthur, and how Arthur played along even while knowing full well they weren't true.

"Oh, but you are wrong, Angleterre. I remember it well…Her flushed cheeks…Her _moa-"_

Arthur threw a book at him, barely missing and hitting the wall sharply, landing softly on the bed across the room from where they were sitting.

Francis laughed, and Arthur pouted ferociously, a small glint of amusement in his stormy eyes.

Then, they fell silent. Other times, they would have carried on with their bickering further, but right now they preferred to sit quietly, each relishing in the presence of the other.

Francis broke the silence after a couple of minutes, winking and saying,

"I rocked her body harder than a pirate ship."

"SHUT IT!"

Francis laughed, relishing in Arthur's adorable infuriation.

Arthur made a decision.

"I'll show you what a bloody pirate ship rocks like," Arthur murmured, and before Francis could say anything he was grabbed roughly by the shoulders, swung around, pushed backwards a few steps, and shoved forcefully onto the bed. Slender hips pressed down onto his own, and green eyes smoldered down at him, a breath away from his face.

Francis gasped, every nerve on his body coming alive.

He felt Arthur's hips sway seductively, grinding softly as he bent down to whisper in Francis' ear.

"I'm feeling rather naughty this evening."

As Francis shuddered, Arthur moved his lips down along his ear and started gently kissing his neck. His tongue flicked out, and he slid it along the pale flesh, tasting its contours with tantalizing lightness. Francis moaned softly, hips rising and pushing against Arthur's.

"Oh, you like that, do you~?" Arthur purred into his neck, sliding chilly fingers slowly up Francis' shirt and gliding across his warm skin.

Francis grabbed Arthur's neck, tilting to meet their lips forcefully.

Arthur breathed in sharply, allowing himself to be overwhelmed by the kiss. Francis' tongue shot out, sliding greedily over Arthur's swollen lips. Arthur moaned in the back of his throat, opening his mouth and letting Francis' tongue play with his as hands reached up his shirt and passionately rubbed his skin.

Arthur circled his hands along Francis' chest, pulling away from kissing to fuck his neck again..

"Ohhh, Angleterre…"

After a couple moments of pure pleasure, Francis grabbed Arthur and flipped him over. Straddling him, he dove down for a breathless kiss before throwing his shirt off and allowing Arthur to tug off his own before swooping down again to press themselves together, entangling their fingers in each other's hair.

Francis made quick work of his and Arthur's pants, banishing them across the room with a forceful thro, sucking Arthur's neck as the Brit moaned, panting.

"Oh, Francis…"

"Je taime."

_My first, well, porn, so yes, I got writer's block. I'm going to work on finishing this, but I wanted to show it to someone without them knowing it was me. Review, please!_


End file.
